Where You Wouldn't Dare To Look
by Andciritien
Summary: Our Mr Turner always has looked for love in the wrong places...but could this be the right place? (Ok, so it's lame but i couldnt think of what to say. RR plz! FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED!)
1. Chapter 1

The waves lapped gently against the cliff as a pair of pained brown eyes watched them. Those same eyes scanned the horizon, looking eagerly for a familiar ship bobbing on the waves.

The sun was warm, the gentle sea breeze soothing. Will Turner, absorbed in his own thoughts, did not notice the glorious Port Royal morning.

And what a morning it was set to be. The whole town was invited to the wedding of Arianna Swann, the niece of the Governor and Elizabeth's cousin.

Will mentally shook himself for even daring to think the name of his old finance. It still hurt to think of how she had so dramatically fallen out of love with him and how quickly she had fallen in love with Commodore Norrington.

After that rather embarrassing turn of events, Will had decided he could no longer stay in Port Royal. Instead, he learned through general but reliable gossip that an old friend of Will's, and the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow would be attending the wedding at Elizabeth's request.

Sure enough, not moments later Will spotted the Black Pearl bobbing gracefully on the horizon, and hurried to the dock to meet it.

***

The dress was suffocating like society. Elizabeth was fluttering around like a beautiful butterfly, all dressed up. She was excited for me, but her excitement was not contagious.

"Arianna dear please cheer up!" She wailed at my lack of a smile.

"Why should I Elizabeth? I'm about to marry a man I'm not in love with." I sighed heavily - an almost impossible task in that dress.

"Jonathon is a good man; wealthy, educated and he adores you. He'd look after you Arianna." She spoke quietly. I felt a rush of bitterness towards her.

"Like Will looked after you?" I murmured.

Elizabeth was my best and closest friend, but I knew the way she treated Will was terrible, when he had loved her so.

"I did not love Will, I loved the danger and the adventure. But you will find no man better than Jonathon."

"I have not had the chance to."

"Consider yourself lucky." Elizabeth placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will be outside if you need me for anything." She smiled, and I nodded. With amazing grace, she walked softly out, leaving me alone.

Almost instantly I sprung into action. From below my bed I produced my packed bag. I hastily changed from my wedding dress into a drab grey dress that would not draw attention to me. But one of my most distinctive features; my fiery red curls must be hidden or I would be noticed. So I pulled from my bag my plain black cloak. I tugged the hood up over my head, and ducked out of the house.

***

"Jack!" Will called when he saw his old friend swagger towards him, his posture suggesting intoxication of some kind.

"Will, nice to see you again. Where's your hat?" He asked, a cheeky grin playing round his mouth and lighting up his kohl rimmed eyes.

"Jack, when you leave tonight I want to come with you." Will blurted. Jack almost recoiled physically with shock.

"Seein' as how it's you, mate. But I'm leavin' sooner than that. I only came to give Elizabeth my regards, and then we're off." Jack explained, and Will nodded - the sooner they left, the better.

***

Arianna slid onto the nearest ship unnoticed. The crew, including the captain were conveniently absent. She immediately went below deck, to find a suitable place to conceal herself.

But the ship was not empty, as she had first guessed. In a rather messy room, she found Will Turner.

"Miss Swann?" He gasped. She flushed, her eyes wide. She had been caught, like a fish in a net.

"Mr Turner, I…um…I'm looking for…" She stammered, searching her horribly blank mind for a feasible excuse.

"A way to escape by any chance?" He asked, smiling softly. Arianna actually smiled back. That smile broke through her mask of cynicism and forced maturity, making her look so young and even more beautiful.

"Yes, you could say that. And you?" She asked politely, as she knew no reason for him to be leaving, except the matter with Elizabeth. And Will had put on a brave face on that matter.

"Same. But I am not running away from my own wedding."

"No, you are running away from your past." She replied thoughtfully, her eyes sliding to the floor.

"Are you stowing away then?" He asked, hoping to change the subject of this rather painful conversation.

"I have money to offer your captain if that is what he wishes." She answered steadily.

"Jack? He likes his women, he'll probably let you stay." Will laughed gently. Like Arianna's youthful smile, it revealed another side of him.

"Good. I have no intention of returning to Port Royal." Her voice was uncharacteristically cold.

"Is he really that bad?" Will asked quietly, his eyes studying the young woman in front of him. Arianna shook her head, sending her flame red curls flying about her pale face.

"No. But I do not love him." She murmured quietly, as if ashamed. But Will found no shame in her answer. In marrying this man, she would be lying to him, to herself, to the world. No matter how much pain she caused now, it would not be as bad as the burden of carrying such a lie. In Will's eyes, she was doing the right thing.

"You would forfeit station for love?" Will smiled, his eyes boring into hers. And attitude like that in a woman of Arianna's position was most refreshing. Arianna melted under his gaze, against her will.

"Every time."

Their eyes met, and there was no denying the attraction between them. But Will was not looking for love; Arianna was unwilling to give hers away so easily.

With great effort, both of them looked away.

***

When Jack returned to the ship, Arianna blanched with panic. Will touched her arm supportively.

"Do not worry over Jack, Arianna. He will let you stay. Come meet him." Will took her hand and dragged her up on deck, where the crew had assembled.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Jack asked, grinning. His eyes slid from Arianna's pretty face, taking in her pure green eyes and pale skin.

"Jack, this is Arianna Swann."

"The runaway bride to be? Love, you better get back home, everyone is looking for you."

"Jack, she wants to stay on board with us." Will told him. Jack's eyes narrowed. Behind his often drunken stupor, Jack harboured a very sharp intelligence. It was probably the only reason he was still alive.

"That's interesting. But what, my dear, is in it for me?" Jack asked. Arianna stammered and blushed.

"You don't belong to any man on board, do you?" Jack continued. "If you did, perhaps I'd reconsider, I take care of my crew." He spoke softly. Jack was only jesting, but the others did not know this. Of course Jack was going to let the pretty young thing stay, for Will's benefit as much as her own. For it was clear to the pirate captain that young Will had taken quite a shining to this girl. And Jack wanted to see Will feeling better. 

Arianna had flushed deeper at his words. Will stepped forward, and nervously ran a hand through his long brown locks.

"What if she belonged to me?" He asked quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. Jack smiled softly to himself - that was exactly what he wanted Will to say.

"If she's your strumpet Will, then I would be only too happy to oblige." Jack grinned again.

"Well she is." Will replied, determination shining in his eyes. Arianna looked grateful for his lie, for his help.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl Miss Swann." Jack nodded, and with that said, he swaggered off.

***

Elizabeth was panicked and shocked. She could not believe Arianna could be so reckless, so stupid. She had run off, probably to the dock so she could stow away on a boat to god knows where.

"Commodore, check every ship! Get my fiancée back!" Jonathon yelled, his blue eyes dangerously cold, his face shining with fury. The Commodore nodded, and rushed off with his men.

They split up, and the Commodore headed in the direction of the Black Pearl, a ship that was too familiar to him. It was then he saw a familiar red head on the deck, and began to run.

Will saw Commodore Norrington's eyes widen as he spotted Arianna on the ship's deck. 

"Arianna, come on!" He snatched up her hand, and pulled her off the ship, onto the docks and in the opposite direction in which he had seen Commodore Norrington head off. It was then he ran into his old friend, the Commodore.

"Mr Turner, release Miss Swann this instant." The Commodore demanded icily. Will glared at him.

"No! I'm not coming back." Arianna replied heatedly, her anger flaring like her red hair.

"Yes you are. This is not the time for such behaviour." He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She yelped in pain, and tried to pull free.

"Let her go." Will's voice was hard and unrelenting.

"What, Turner, will you do if I don't?" The Commodore sneered. Will considered his options for a moment.

Will's fist connected with the jaw of the Commodore with an almighty thwack. He crumpled like a sack of potatoes, and released his grip on Arianna. Will took her hand in his once again.

"Come on, it's time to leave."


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna watched the ocean with a wide eyed naivety that Will found positively endearing. She stayed on deck all day under the blazing sun; tearing her dress and scrubbing the decks. Unlike Elizabeth, Arianna was not afraid of hard work.

Even when the sun went down in its last blaze of glory over the shimmering water of the horizon, Arianna sat out on deck crunching on an apple and watching the silvery stars wink at her from the velvet of the night sky.

"You'll get cold out here you know." Will warned her as he emerged from the shadows, his long hair tied back in the most becoming way. Arianna shrugged delicately. Will did not know that such a simple gesture could contain so much grace.

"I don't mind, it's such a beautiful night." She replied, her voice vague and yet so touching. Will folded his long legs and sat down beside her.

"You look so at home here." Will spoke with a soft smile. Elizabeth, as much as she loved the idea of being a pirate never fitted in among them. But Arianna did, she did not look down on them, or order them around.

"Well, I have had no better home than this one." She looked out over the sea, and Will couldn't help but stare at her.

Elizabeth had been conventionally beautiful, but there was something about Arianna…Will silently adored the sheer paleness of her skin, which in the moonlight shimmered silver. Her wild red hair was painted gold, her green eyes which would look icy to anyone but Will pierced his own, looking right down into his soul. She was such a poetic creature, so quiet and so oddly passionate.

"Arianna, do you know why Elizabeth left me?" Will asked quietly. He had to stop his voice from shaking.

"Because she is a fool. I know you love her Will…" She began, but Will interrupted.

"No, I loved her. I do not love her anymore." He spoke with such bitterness that it hurt Arianna's ears. To see someone so pure become so bitter right in front of her own eyes was desperately sad.

"Do not speak like that Will. To give up on love is to give up on yourself." She murmured, so only the ocean and Will could hear her. He was startled at the wisdom behind her words.

"And how exactly do I stop giving up?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. She thought for a moment, and turned to him.

"You must remind yourself how good love feels." She said, a small half smile playing around her rose-like lips.

Will felt like he was ripping to pieces inside; he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted Arianna, he wanted Elizabeth…but most of all, he didn't want to be alone. So he pulled Arianna into his arms, and brushed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. Encouraged by this Will leaned closer and kissed her properly. She purred like a cat, and that one sound made Will shiver. His whole body was aching and responding to hers, his skin felt like it was on fire.

He untangled his body from hers, and took her hand. He stood, and pulled her to her dainty little feet.

"Will, where…" She began to ask, but he pressed his lips against hers and pulled her so close that every inch of their bodies were touching.

"Ssh, come with me…" He murmured to her beautiful neck. She nodded once, and let him lead her below the deck, along a narrow corridor and into his room. He locked the door behind him.

That night, Will forgot about everything. He forgot about Elizabeth, he forgot about the Commodore and Port Royal. Because that night was just about Will and Arianna, about that moment when they gave each other the ultimate pleasure. Will had never felt closer to anyone than he did with Arianna, and as he watched her sleep so soundly in his arms as the sun rose, he realised just how complicated things were about to become.

Because he never wanted to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke that morning to see Arianna fully dressed, brushing her beautiful mane of hair and singing softly to herself. He watched her for a moment, totally smitten with her. 

She turned and realised he was awake. She smiled softly, and sat beside him. He touched her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She said, standing again. 

"Good morning." He replied with a curt nod of his head. He watched as she washed and rolled up the sleeves of her simple, yet expensive dress. Will was forcibly reminded of her station, how it was above his. For the smallest second, the one thing he wanted seemed so far out his reach. 

She sensed his insecurity, and touched his cheek. He slid his eyes up to hers, and instead of seeing the condescension he was so used to, he saw affection and sincerity. It warmed his heart.

Arianna went up to the deck in response to a yell of Jack's. Will got up, and dressed. He hastily tidied his hair, and went up on deck to start work.

Jack was agitated. He suspected a Navy ship was following them. The bright spark in his eyes was gone. He took Will to one side to discuss this latest turn of events with him.

"You know who they're after don't ya?" Jack asked Will. Will nodded slowly.

"They want Arianna." He answered simply. Her fiancé would not allow such a young girl to embarrass him in such a way. He was coming for her.

"Now this is where you have to make a decision Will. We either put her out in a boat and let them pick her up while we sail off, or we keep her on board and wait for them to catch us." Jack explained, a thoughtful expectance on his face. Will looked at his feet for a moment.

"And this decision is mine?"

"Yes Will, this decision is yours." Jack nodded once, touched Will's shoulder, and swaggered off to find some rum.

Will walked in the other direction. He asked Mr Gibbs where Arianna had gotten to, and was told she was below deck. 

He found her in his room, looking out of the porthole across the sea. No doubt she had seen the navy ship and thought it best to hide out below deck. She heard him enter, but did not turn to speak to him.

"They're after me, aren't they?" She asked quietly. Will did not move from his position by the door.

"Yes, they are." He answered truthfully.

"Jonathon will not be pleased. He is easily angered. But I doubt that will stop him taking me as his wife. Indeed, he will probably spin some story about how you and Jack kidnapped me." She said with a cold laugh. Although she tried to hide it, she was afraid of the consequences of her actions. But what scared her most was the thought of losing her relationship with Will before it had even begun.

"Arianna, I was talking to Jack."

"He wants me off the ship, doesn't he?" She stammered, her worst fears betrayed. Will shook his head.

"No. He says that if I want you to stay here till they catch up with us, then you can. But he also said that if I wanted you to be put in a boat and left to wait for them, then I can."

"So the decision is yours?" She asked, her face falling. She did not have faith in the strength of his feelings for her.

"No, the decision is yours. I will agree to any decision you make, Arianna and I will stand by that decision." He walked into the room as he spoke, and touched her arm so that she turned to face him.

"You are indeed a fine man Mr Turner." She smiled slightly. He touched her face, and smiled in return.

"I'm glad you think so." He whispered, and lowered his lips to hers. For a moment, they kissed before Arianna pulled away.

"But if I stay, you will be caught. And then you will be hung for piracy." She murmured quietly.

"Arianna…if you go we will not be allowed to see each other again." His eyes were wide with pain.

"If you die we shall not see each other again anyway. I am so sorry Will, but I cannot risk your death for my own selfish happiness. Please, understand…" He jerked away from her, not wanting to hear anymore. She was leaving him.

"I understand perfectly. I understand that I meant nothing to you, that I was only some entertainment." He said bitterly.

"No, Will…I would never…"

"You must trust in your own heart. And your heart doesn't belong to me." He walked from the room, choking on a sob. 

Twenty minutes later, Arianna's face streaked with tears and her bag packed, she emerged on deck. Will had told Jack his decision. The boat had been prepared, and not a minute too soon. The Navy ship was only minutes away. Will could make out Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington and Arianna's fiancé Jonathon on deck.

Arianna walked the length of the deck to the little rowboat that she would wait in till the Navy ship arrived. She was silent, until she reached Will. She stopped in front of him, and took his hand in hers. He watched as she placed a delicate gold chain with a little golden heart on it in his palm and wrapped his fingers around it.

"My heart," She said, looking deep into his eyes. "Will always belong to you." With that said, she stepped into the little rowboat. Will watched as she was lowered to the sea. His heart was racing. He wanted to say something, he wanted to convince her to come back, but his mouth was not connected to his mind.

The Black Pearl shuddered into motion, away from the Navy ship, away from Arianna. Will hung over the railing, about to yell out to Arianna. But at that moment, she began to climb a rope ladder that had been thrown over the edge of the Navy ship to her. He watched as Jonathon brutally backhanded her, while Elizabeth and the Commodore looked on. He saw the woman he loved sobbing to the deck, her beautiful face bruised, her lip bleeding.

In that moment, Will made his decision. He could not leave Arianna to her fate, not without knowing for sure what she felt for him. He had lost one Swann, he was not about to let himself throw away another. He took the chain from his hand, and pulled it over his head.

"JACK!" He yelled. Jack appeared, looking quite shocked and drunk. 

"What in the name of Jesus are you yellin' for?" He asked. Will looked at his old friend.

"Turn the ship around."

"What?" Jack leaned in closer, as if he couldn't hear. 

"Turn the ship around, we're going to Port Royal. I am going to get Arianna back." Jack grinned suddenly, and cleared his throat.

"Anna Maria, turn this ship around!" He shouted the order. Will smiled, and grabbed the rail as the ship began to turn. Jack began to speak.

"You know Will, I was hoping you would say that."


End file.
